


Before the Rains

by Orderly_Chaos



Series: Dreams of Days Long Gone [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, no beta we die like men, what is tagging???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orderly_Chaos/pseuds/Orderly_Chaos
Summary: Hmm... a non-spoilery summery...To be safe, let’s just say… 5.3 spoilers, set in Amaurot, mainly pertaining to Elidibus. Emet-selch and his OC wife make appearances.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s)
Series: Dreams of Days Long Gone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895641
Kudos: 1





	Before the Rains

**Author's Note:**

> My reaction to the cutscene after Seat of Sacrifice: Elidibus was an ACTUAL CHILD???!!! HOW WERE THE ANCIENTS OK WITH THIS???  
> My answer: some weren’t.  
>   
> After 5.3 MSQ, my brain latched onto this idea and wouldn’t let gooooooo! I’m still rather new to this whole tagging system, so if I missed an essential one, please tell me!  
>   
> Also, we never got a true name for Elidibus, so I'm using Plutus.

Hades could feel the rage pouring out of the apartment as he approached the door, like waves of thorns and fire. He sighed. It was going to be a long night, as if the past weeks hadn’t been long enough. He was surprised the boy next to him couldn’t sense the strong emotions, but then again, those wave of anger were definitely directed at him, not the boy.

The pair opened the door to see Persephone sitting on the couch, pointedly avoiding looking at Hades. He closed the door behind him and removed his mask, pretending everything was normal as he swapped his convocation robes for something a bit more casual.

“Hades, Plutus, I was expecting you earlier. Dinner’s waiting,” Persephone gave the pair a smile, it didn't reach her eyes.

“Persephone, we voted today!” the boy robed in white - Plutus - ran straight to her and gave her a hug.

“Yes, I heard. Azem stopped by earlier,” Persephone explained as she embraced the boy.

“Really! I wish she’d stayed! I love hearing stories from her!” the boy exclaimed before schooling his expression into an emotionless mask and releasing Persephone, “I mean, it’s a pity we were unable to meet with them before they left.”

“You’re no longer at the Convocation. You don’t need to be so formal,” she lightly chided the child, brow furrowing.

“I know, but if I’m going to be the saviour of Amaurot, I need to be more mature, like Azem, right?” the boy turned to Hades, who kept a neutral expression.

Hades pretended his wife wasn’t staring daggers in his direction as he replied, “If that is what you believe.”

Persephone pursed her lips as she led them all to the dining room. There were going to be words once the boy was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Plutus is known as the “Divine Child” in parts of Greek mythology and is either the child of Hades and Persephone or Demeter and Iasion.  
> Note, I do not see Elidibus as Emet-selch and Persephone's kid.  
>   
> Is anyone interested in seeing the fight between Persephone and Hades? I started writing it, but then thought maybe this was enough. Short one-shot might become a two-shot...


End file.
